God
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Itachi is a god. He is powerful, intelligent, brave, and helpful. He can do anything and everything. However, he knows otherwise.


**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, Itachi would not die and end up tormenting Sasuke (pretending to try and take away Sakura, forcing Sasuke to STOP BEING A TOTAL IDIOT!)**

…

**maybe it's a good thing I don't own it…I would totally kill their characters…**

_One shouldn't be idolized so much…it corrupts…_

**God**

What is God? Someone who is perfect. Someone who can do anything, who can do everything. Someone that needs no help. Someone who has all of the answers. A being that is powerful, able to destroy everything. A being that is also merciful, forgiving all mistakes.

That is what I am viewed to be. Everyone's opinion of me leads back to that one word. God.

If I think of it logically, they are overestimating my abilities. Because I was able to master Sharigan at a young age, I was considered gifted. Because I was able to join ANBU at such a tender (but a Uchiha is never tender, always strong) age, I was a prodigy. I am skilled in fighting, doing moves gracefully, making a battle look easy. Because I make others feel weak, making them wonder why they can't do what I did, I am thought to be powerful.

And I am not really that powerful. I have the potential, for that is a fact, but I have not as yet reached it fully. And perhaps never will, without help. Help I won't ever receive, for I am a god, and gods don't get help.

Maybe I shouldn't have worked as hard as I did. Maybe I shouldn't show my skills so often, or use my abilities in my missions. Maybe I should pay more attention to others, show some concern over my subordinates.

Perhaps if I hadn't done that, I would not be viewed as a God.

However, I did do those things. And there is no way of changing the past. So I continue to be the God that they strive to be.

I solve problems that are unsolvable. If there is no obvious solution, I make one. If there is a surprise, I work around it. Even if I am only doing what is natural and doing it to benefit others, it still makes their belief stronger.

I take on missions that others avoid. Anything I try to do, I accomplish. I do not fear battles, instead either looking forward to opponents or getting bored at the simplicity of it. Sometimes, these missions put my life on the line. I don't mind it, for it is a way of growing. A way to learn new things, things that have not reached Konoha yet.

In a way, I dance with life. Always have, every since I was young. I learned how to fight with a fluidity that made my actions flow. I can dazzle others with the movement, distracting them from my real weapons. When I fight, I put everything into it. Not always, for there are so many ninjas that can't keep up, but there are times when I do. And at those times…

There is just something that captures me. Some sort of a thrill. Some sort of elating feeling.

Maybe that is why my comrades fear me. Why my clan respects yet avoids me. They either treat me politely, giving me everything I want, or they outright flee from my presence. Even if I am a God to them, Gods are not always loved. In fact, more often than not, they are terrifying figures, ones that keep people awake at night. God is the reason that there are nightmares, for people are haunted by what they have done and worry that they will be punished.

In a way, by being God, I have isolated myself. I can't laugh or do those other useless emotions (while they are useless, I must admit I am curious about them). I can't cry or get angry (and these emotions are the most useless of them all. They do nothing to help). I can't have close relationships, for God is not meant to have companions. I can't have doubt or worry or anything else that shows that I am human. Even asking questions is forbidden. For by doing those things, I am showing weakness. By doing those things, I am showing that I am not God.

And no one would want that.

So I will continue to be their God. I will continue to be something they strive to reach, the goal in the distance. They will keep trying their hardest to be like me, trying to be someone they can't.

They can't be like me, for I am God, unattainable and untouchable. For that is what God is, someone that humans can't be. Someone that can't be beaten or destroyed. Something that they know is impossible to reach but will still try.

And I will watch them try. I will watch them force themselves to work, struggle to try and get close to me.

Most importantly, I will watch as they fail, watch as they give up. Watch as they curl up with exhaustion and are too tired to keep moving.

And when I have watched long enough, I will make my move.

For I am not the God. I might be powerful. I might be able to do everything. I might not need help.

However, I am not merciful.

And I will destroy those who are weak. Those who are unable to do be strong. Those who are unable to support themselves and others.

Those who can't be useful.

…

…

…

…

**A/N**: Ano…where did this come from? This was supposed to be about Sasuke not being able to be as good as Itachi….

…

…

Ok, I guess it just had a life of its one…-shivers- I don't like that…

…

I guess I'll just have to make this another story. (Good thing I still managed to write the other one)…..

Review?


End file.
